


Taken Firsts

by orphan_account



Category: Gandrew - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, Secks, Smut, Some Fluff, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Laughter diesBurning feelings flyEver-continuing wishes.Stolen glances are nothingcompared tostolenKisses.
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: Gandrew Week 2020





	Taken Firsts

Quick texts  
Lit up phones  
Yet no context.

Rumbly cars  
No city lights  
Just beautiful stars.

High hilltops  
Checkered blankets  
Focused telescopes  
and yet  
one 

unfocused mind.

Blending laughter  
Becomes white noise  
And suddenly he feels blind.

Unnecessary touching  
Stolen glances  
Tomato red blushing.

Light brushes  
make  
me  
squirm. 

“Lean in  
Lean in  
Lean in  
Lean in...”

Impossible fantasies  
Strange formalities  
Pounding headaches.

Laughter dies  
Burning feelings fly  
Ever-continuing wishes.

Stolen glances are nothing  
compared to  
stolen

Kisses.

Shocked eyes  
Hands between his thighs  
Stomach filled with butterflies.

But  
no one  
has yet  
dismissed  
it.

Explicate desires  
All one requires  
is the touch  
of the one  
they  
need.

Groans and moans  
Love sick woes  
And uncontrollable hormones. 

Biting, scratching, pulling, taunting 

Enough to make him bleed.

Arched backs  
Hard taps  
Paired with unspeakable acts.

Incredible,  
Passionate,  
Loving,  
Maybe he has died…

but still, that feeling comes  
only  
from  
one  
side.

Rough,  
Tempting,  
Empty,  
Broken 

is what comes from  
the  
other.

One part argues  
“This is wrong and you know it,”  
The other says back,  
“So what of it?  
I love him more than anything.”  
even though love  
is something  
he’s  
never  
truly  
known.

The high is gone  
But the magic never left.

Soft smiles  
Light embraces  
Free lifestyles

Ragged breaths  
Tight embraces  
Laying on a bed of deaths

A death of firsts  
A death of lasts  
A death of things you’ll never get back  
But death is sweet  
And nice  
And kind  
When they tell you,  
“Everything will be alright.”

A murder helps  
When wanting someone for yourself.  
But why do that  
when you can just  
take their  
first  
time  
away?

**Author's Note:**

> i might've not written actual stories in a while but DAMN its been a while since i've written poetry... thank you rhyme zone!  
> ngl i couldnt really think of an end, so i decided to just wrap it up with a bow as a conclusion ig  
> hope u enjoyed!


End file.
